


Adora and the Magical Heterosexual Marriage Proposal

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Marriage Proposal, gigantic plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Horde Prime makes an offer to Adora that for bullshit plot hole reasons, she can't refuse. Good thing Catra is there to save the day.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Crack [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521995
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Adora and the Magical Heterosexual Marriage Proposal

Where we last left off, Catra and Glimmer had been caught by Horde Prime and are now prisoners on his ship. Adora and Bow went to rescue Glimmer, but without the sword this failed spectacularly and the two were caught. Now the four of them are facing Horde Prime…

“So, you thought you could just sneak onto my ship and steal away my precious treasures?” Horde Prime asked Adora.

“They’re not your’s!” Bow cried out. 

Horde Prime glared at the young man, “Kick him in the abs.”

One of the clones bowed to his superior, then kicked Bow in the abs, causing the young man to double over. “Jokes on you!” he wheezed, “that’s a turn on!”

Adora looked around her. Glimmer and Catra were holding onto one another, much to the confusion of the blonde. She looked up at Horde Prime who smiled down at her. “I’ve noticed that you’re still wearing the Horde uniform despite joining the rebellion. Any reason why?”

“Because I’m used to it?” Adora answered.

“No, child, I think it’s because deep down inside you desire to be the villain of the story. You never wanted to play the hero, just like how Catra here never really wanted to be the villain. I offer a proposition to you. Join me, and reign at my side as my queen. You will have everything your heart could ever desire. What do you say?”

Adora thought about this for half a second, “Okay, I accept!”

“ADORA!?!” Bow, Catra, and Glimmer cried out.

“What? He’s right! I never really wanted to be the hero,” Adora answered.

“But all that stuff about helping the Rebellion!” Glimmer whined.

“And you ditched me because random strangers were more important than me! Remember?” Catra asked.

_-flashback-_

_“I’m sorry Catra, but these random strangers I’ve known for ten minutes mean more to me than you do,” Adora said._

“Also, aren’t you like a blatant lesbian?” Bow asked.

Adora shrugged, “No, I was always straight. It’s just all the dudes on Etheria are butt ugly. No offense Bow.”

“None taken.”

“This all seems like a horribly contrived plot twist. Something that was written at the last minute just to throw off expectations, even if it makes no sense and leaves huge holes in the plot,” Glimmer mused. “By the way, where the fuck did Catra go.”

A bright light shone forth, and when it faded everyone was shocked to see Catra as She Ra.

“What? The sword was destroyed!” Horde Prime shouted.

Catra smiled, “Yeah, so while you all were monologuing or some shit I went to visit Shadow Weaver. I told her everything. She used her bullshit magic to create a new sword, and here we are!”

“Yeah, that makes even less sense that Adora suddenly being straight,” Glimmer replied.

“No, I’m gay again, Catra hot!” Adora answered, “Which means that I will not be joining you, Horde Prime!”

She raced to Catra, the two embraced and suddenly the two were enveloped by a bright light. When the light faded the two had fused into a 20 foot tall (okay, only 15 feet tall, shut up.) warrior. She had blonde hair, four eyes (one green, and three blue.) And four arms.

“Oh come on! Now you’ve just ripped off Steven Universe!” Horde Prime shouted.

“Maybe so, but unlike Steven Universe we won’t be singing a song to get you to change!” Shecatradora said just before stabbing Horde Prime with the sword and killing him.

The two unfused, and then watched as all the Horde clones died; all of them except Hordak.

“How did you survive?” Bow asked.

“01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101011 00101110” Hordak responded.

Everyone laughed, and Adora and Catra kissed. “Ahh wow, good old Hordak!” Glimmer said in an ‘oh you!’ sort of tone.

-END-

Stay tuned next week when our gang finally makes it back to Etheria and Entrapta is forced to save Hordak by putting his soul...whatever...into the body of a dog!”


End file.
